getting_diceyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story So Far...
The Battle For Halimere The heroes prepare for the invasion of Halimere by a Rozstovo fleet. They, along with others of the Guild, fight to preserve the island’s people as well as several ancient artifacts that are kept there. Splitting into two parties, Pandjed, Kalameet, and Ravyn make for the Halimerien Castle. Along the way, they befriend a group of Elven teens recruited into defending a one of the gated pathways leading up to the hill on top of which the castle sits. Pandjed, having grabbed one of the artifacts from the Legendary Heroes of the Cataclysm, imbues the teens with courage from the plush ram. Running up to the castle walls, the crew sees shield guardians climbing their way up the walls, past the normal defenses. Pandjed, Raven, and Kalameet tie ropes around themselves and fast fall down the hill in order to engage in a battle with the mages guiding the shield guardians. Moonstone After surviving Halimere, the party find themselves in the small fishing village of Moonstone where rumors of an ancient dungeon and missing adventurers call the heroes to action. Within the depths of the Sunless Citadel, the heroes uncover a turf war between goblins and kobolds as well as a kobold dragon tamer who has lost his dragon. Into the Depths Delving deeper into the Sunless Citadel with Meepo the dragon tamer as a guide, the heroes uncover a mystery of the ancient Gulthias tree and its magical fruit that can either cure any ailment... or kill you on the spot. The Wayward Druid The heroes fight their way past goblin hordes and eventually find the keeper of the Gulthias tree—a corrupted druid named Belak, who commands the goblins and stole Meepo’s dragon Calcryx. The heroes defeat Belak, find Calcryx, and rescue the missing adventurers—twins from Moonstone, before returning to the surface. A Mother’s Grief Returning exhausted to Moonstone with the rescued Hucrele twins, the heroes spend the night recovering at the town’s inn. Refreshed, they escort the twins back to their mother who is unusually overcome with emotion. Suspicious of the mother’s reaction and sensing enchantment within the house, Ravyn begins to unravel the strange occurrences by delving into the matron’s mind. Shadows Remembered Within Kerawyn’s mind, Ravyn discovers an ancient shadow that had taken root there many years ago. With the help of another Warlock—a once-adventurer called “Mom,” Ravyn is able to pull the rest of the party into Kerawyn’s mind to free her from the shadow. Halimere: Liberated Recalling the final moments of the fight for Halimere, the heroes face the giant mechanical constructs of the Rozstovo nation. By defeating the constructs’ wizard handlers, the heroes are able to destroy the strongest weapon of the Rozstovo forces and repel the invasion. Shadowfell Within Kerawyn’s mind, the party explore key memories from her life to uncover the mystery of the shadow within. Entering the first memory, the party experiences Kerawyn’s childhood during a druidic trial in which they help her locate an ancient tree and finish the ritual. In the second memory, they help an older Kerawyn escape an accidental foray into the darkness of Shadowfell. Through Fire and Shadow The heroes enter a third memory in which they help Kerawyn and her son escape a house fire. While escaping the collapsing building, they encounter and fight shadow creatures born of the fire’s smoke. Demons Within Having entered into three of Kerawyn’s memories, the heroes enter a new part of Kerawyn’s mind and try to make a deal with the shadow being to leave its host. Before a deal could be struck however, Kalameet and Pandjed attack the shadow and the illusion is broken—revealing that an Arcanaloth demon had been controlling Kerawyn. Fighting off the demon, the heroes are able to purge Kerawyn’s mind and return to the outside world. Rivals at Moonstone Exhausted from the excursion into Kerawyn’s mind but content that they had saved the matron, the heroes rest and resupply in Moonstone. On the eve of their departure, however, a “rival” party of adventurers turns up to celebrate their own recent success fighting off a raiding party of goblins. Departures The leader of the rival adventurers tasks Harthen with a secret mission while the rest of the group spend the night at an inn. The heroes then leave Moonstone and join a wagon train heading toward Ruinspoke. While on the road they are attacked by a raiding group of gnolls and the heroes defend the wagon train against the monsters. They then spend the night camping in the wagon train. Tales by Firelight While camping for the night, Ravyn and Kalameet recall moments from before they arrived in Halimere. Ravyn is taken back to when she first escaped House Lothric and a terrifying chase through the streets of Frostfjord. Kalameet re-experiences the harrowing battle for Oolacile—fighting alongside his partner, Dusk, a fellow Dragonborn. Deceptions The heroes finally arrive in Ruinspoke amidst rumors of rival gangs and civil unrest. They settle in with Finn and Asha—two of the drivers from the wagon train who are seemingly involved in the criminal underground. When the heroes follow them, they witness a business deal in a smoky den and only barely make it back to their rooms before their hosts return. Revelations While Harthen investigates the patrons back at the hidden gathering, making both friends and enemies, the rest of the heroes make their way to the Temple of Chantea. There they discover a clue to Pandjed’s past—his mother still lives in the city. Hidden Allies, Otherworldly Visions Leaving Pandjed to reconcile his past alone, the group decides to meet with an ally from the hidden gathering the night before, who turns out to be the governor of Ruinspoke. The party joins Finn to help the governor by infiltrating a thieves’ den. Meanwhile, Ravyn is having disturbing visions related to her Pact. Bathroom Brawl Ravyn’s visions become real and after the heroes fight off the terrifying aberrations that appear, they are caught by the leader of the organization that runs this criminal den. Ravyn escapes with information about the organizations’ plans but the others are captured. Ravyn then enlists Asha’s aid in rescuing her friends. Meanwhile, Kalameet and Harthen try to escape on their own. Harthen does his best to “charm” the guards while Kalameet picks a fight with a huge orc while in the bathroom. Kalameet is knocked unconscious but Harthen manages to pick the locks of his manacles. At What Cost? While Ravyn and Asha prepare to rescue their friends, Harthen and Kalameet are interrogated by a mysterious woman, an associate of Halueth—the leader of the criminal den. She offers them a deal: their lives in exchange for the governor’s demise. Ravyn and Asha are successful in infiltrating the den but soon find their way blocked by guards. With the help of Ciora’s rival party from Moonstone, as well as Finn and Asha, the heroes are able to fight their way to freedom. Though they and the governor of Ruinspoke appear to be safe for now, the party are unable to stop the magic-imbued explosives from going off, destroying parts of the city and plunging Ruinspoke into chaos. Fellow Citizens The heroes seek out the governor of Ruinspoke in the aftermath of the explosions and convince him to come out of hiding and help save the city. Together, they travel to the city’s Temple of Chantea—one of the primary targets of the attack. Once they arrive, the heroes come into conflict with a group of monks who are preaching the “salvation” offered by the invading Rozstovo Empire. Harthen picks a fight with them and, while the heroes are defeated, they win the approval of the people of Ruinspoke. Four Tickets to the Afterlife Leaving Ruinspoke in the capable hands of Finn and the governor, the heroes board a train headed to Graverock to finish Harthen’s errand for rival party leader, Ciora. The Sommerset Wilds Line is not what it appears, however, and the heroes find themselves trapped. They must solve a murder in order to disembark before the train takes them to the afterlife. The Phantom Train The heroes begin investigating the murder as three suspects are brought before them. As they search the train for clues, Kalameet is confronted with his past as he meets the dead from Oolacile waiting to pass on. When the heroes finally solve the mystery of the phantom train and discover the murderer’s identity, they are able to disembark alive—about a day’s journey from Graverock. There they may finally finish Ciora‘s errand. Showdown in Graverock Arriving in Graverock, the heroes immediately get caught up in a gunfight along with two new allies. After winning the fight and collecting a “hunter’s bounty”, the newly-expanded party come together to set up a heist to raid from a government controlled fort. Date with Destiny As the heroes prepare for the heist, they split up to begin investigating and gathering allies. Ravyn and Cat go on a “date” with two of the workers who originally built Fort Mirage to gather information. Meanwhile, the others acquire gear and buy a contract for a member of the Iron Armes mercenaries. It Works in Minecraft The team make their final preparations for the heist. Meanwhile, Harthen’s and Huck’s scouting mission at the Fort nearly goes awry as they try to kidnap a guard. "Natters" XII The heroes finally begin the Fort Mirage heist—meeting up with their hired help before dawn. While leaving a third of their number behind as back-up, the team infiltrate the fort’s outer defenses and enter. The team then proceed to work their way down each floor of the fort, solving puzzles and avoiding traps, until they reach the vaults full of treasure. Looting as much as they can carry, the heroes successfully reach the surface, destroy Fort Mirage with explosives, and return to Graverock. Back in their room, the heroes split the loot. Huck retrieves two artifacts from the ancient heroes of Gantz, Kalameet recovers a powerful sword that can lead him back to Oolacile, and Slick finds a cursed necklace that contains the soul of his wife. Ravyn then uses her magic, at Slick’s request, to release her. United once again, and much wealthier, the heroes prepare for their next quest.